New Vistors
by ArtemisLuna24
Summary: After returning to Neverland, Peter and the lost boys question why Peter's shadow was not with him when he returned. Meanwhile, an earthquake rolled through England and Wendy, John, and Michael find the orb that Peter thought he hid well, what will happen to them now, and what about Peter's Shadow? Rated T for reasons.


**Okay, so I watched the mini series, Neverland, and I fell in love with it again(I watched it when it was first shown of the ScyFy channel). Anyway, I am going to do a all new spin of Wendy. I am ****not**** going to have this goody-two-shoes girl who needs Peter to save her all the time. That is not how I roll. And yes, I will have John and Michael in here as well.**

**Neverland- Normal P.O.V**

* * *

"Peter, where did you shadow go," the twins asked as the lost boys circled around Peter.

"I have no idea," Peter said, "I haven't noticed until I got back.

"We should find it," Nibs said.

"I think it's still in England," Slightly said.

"I think you're right," Peter said, looking at his feet, where his shadow should have been. "I guess I haven't noticed since I was in England."

"Well, as long as you're here, I guess we don't have to worry about whatever mischievous things your shadow may get into," Curly said, sharpening a stick.

"Well, let's keep on going to the hideout, the bloody codfish will never find it," Peter said proudly, as they went through the new entry way he created to the hideout.

* * *

**England-Normal P.O.V.**

"Come on, Wendy! You're so slow," John yelled as he chased Michael to a cave.

"I"m coming," Wendy called after her brothers.

"Maybe you should go home and cook us some dinner," Michael laughed, "you clearly don't have the bronze for this adventure."

"I can do anything you can do," Wendy yelled at her little brother. _Sheesh, he doesn't need to keep telling me I'm a girl everyday._

Wendy never liked being a girl who would clean, cook, and take care of the children. She would always get out of her chores and run around with the other boys, but soon they didn't want to play with a girl because _"girl's had cooties"_ so she was forced to "play" with her brothers, Michael, the youngest, and John.

"Come on, Wendy," John called, "hurry, or we're going in without you."

"Hold on," Wendy yelled. "Stupid skirt," she growled as she fussed over the huge bell skirt her mother forced her to wear.

When it snagged on a tree branch, she quickly unlaced the string the the skirt fell right off, leaving her in her corset and undergarments.

"Coming," Wendy called, picking up a new speed and catching up with her brothers in less time.

"Finally," Michael sighed, before he started to blush at the sight of Wendy's under garments.

"Dumped the skirt?" John asked, "nice."

"Thanks," Wendy said quickly, "let's go."

Michael, John, and Wendy started to go into the cave when a huge earthquake tore through the ground.

"Down on the ground," Wendy quickly ordered, with her brothers following them. "Cover your heads!"

The earthquake seemed to last a few seconds, but it was enough to dislodge many rocks that were loose.

"That was close," John said, pushing his glasses back onto the bridge of his nose.

"Is everyone alright?" Wendy asked, helping Michael away from the wall of the cave.

"Yeah," Michael smiled.

"Fine," John said.

"We should head home," Wendy started to head for he opening.

"No!" Michael wailed. "I want to go into the cave!"

"Yeah," John agreed, "if you want to go home you can. I'll take care of Michael."

"I can't leave you two alone, Father will kill me," Wendy said.

"Then stop being a _girl_ and follow us," John said, and started heading deeper into the cave with Michael gripping his hand.

"Alright, I'm coming," and Wendy hurried to catch up with her brothers.

* * *

**Still in the cave in England- Shadow's P.O.V**

How could Pete leave me here?! Didn't he noticed that I wan't with him when he got back to England. I followed him to the stupid cave and now I'm trapped here to watch the stupid orb, and I can't use it!

"Come on, Wendy," a boy's voice echoed through the cave walls, forcing me to hide behind a pillar of stone.

"I'm coming," a girlish voice, this "Wendy" I guessed, answered.

"If you can't keep up, wait outside," another boy's voice, much older, taught this "Wendy".

"I said, I can keep up with you two," Wendy said.

I watched as shadows stretched against the caver walls and two boys, one older than the other, and the girl, Wendy, walk into the cavern which I was hiding.

"You are such a pansy," the little boy taunt, almost falling over the ledge of the hole the orb imprinted in it before taking Peter home.

"Careful, Michael," Wendy cried, pulling the boy, Michael, away from the ledge. "Come on, let's go."

What the humans didn't see was a piece of rock came loose from the ledge and started to tumble down the side of the ledge. I watched in horror as the piece of rock hit against the orb and it started to glow.

"What the-" the older boy said, pushing his glasses further onto his nose. "What is that?"

"It's glowing," Michael laughed. "Let's bring it home."

"Michael," Wendy called, grabbing the boy's collar again. "I'll get it."

"Good for you," the older boy said.

"Whatever, John," Wendy said to the older boy. "You're just chicken."

"I am not!" John exclaimed, making me snicker, even though I didn't make a sound.

I grimaced as Wendy slid down the side of the crate to the orb. She quickly picked it up and almost tripped as she climbed back out.

"Okay," Wendy said, producing the orb. "Let's head home, or Father and Mother will send out a search party. . . Again."

"Okay," John and Michael said together, quite reluctantly.

"I wish we could have stayed longer," Michael pouted as the trio headed for the entrance of the cave, with me trailing behind them.

_I am not going to loose sight of that orb. At least until Peter returns._

"It is getting pretty dark outside," John said, looking at the sky as they exited the cave, with me trailing them. "Look a couple of stars are peaking out."

"Let's hurry," Wendy said, and with the orb in her hands. "We need to get my dress still."

* * *

**In front of Wendy's bedroom window**

**Still Shadow's P.O.V.**

I landed on the ledge of a bedroom window just as Wendy, John, and Michael raced into the room. I made a circle on the rug in the middle of the room and Wendy placed the orb in the center of the rug.

"What should we do with it," John asked, tapping the orb, making it glow again.

_"Don't touch that,"_ I shriek, but they couldn't hear me.

"We need to put it in a safe place," Wendy said, getting up from the floor and heading to her dresser. "We'll put it in here for now."

In Wendy's hands was a medium size box, large enough to fit the orb easily. The box was black with a gold design on the front and sides.

"Your jewelry box?!" Michael nearly yelled, "that is stupid.

"It's padded and there's no jewelry inside," Wendy said opening it, showing that only a couple of necklaces when inside, with a white satin lining of the box as well.

"Okay, but where are you going to place those necklaces?" John asked, as Wendy pulled the two necklaces.

"Mom use to gave me another jewelry box five years ago," Wendy explained, "but since I don't care much for jewelry, I never used it. So I'll put these in my other one."

As Wendy transferred the necklaces out of the black box and put them into a smaller brown box, with a scenery picture of the lid, John placed the orb, carefully, into the black box.

"So where should we hides the box," Michael asked, tapping to lid of the box.

"Under my bed," Wendy said. "Nobody looks under there."

"Then it's decided," John said. "And nobody opens the box unless we are all here. Got it?"

"'K," Michael said, nodding.

"Agreed," Wendy nodded.

"Wendy, John, Michael! Supper!" the children's mother called from downstairs.

Wendy quickly took the orb and placed it under her bed and left with her brothers for dinner, unaware of the shadow peering in on them from outside.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, it may be awhile until I post the next chapter because I'm busy with other stories that I really need to finish, so keep a look out, okay?**

**Anyway. . .**

**ONWARD TO THE NEXT CHAPTER! :3**


End file.
